Anniversary
by MuchaLuchaAndMe
Summary: When EVE gets mad at WALL-E, it's up to M-O to fix it. Or maybe just get mixed up in it. WALL-ExEVE, may contain spoilers. ONESHOT


**A story idea I came up with after seeing WALL-E. A second time. It has a lot 'o M-O for all you fans who worship this machine made in heaven. I can only hope I kept them all in character…**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own WALL-E. I didn't even work on it, even though I REALLY wish I could've. Sadly, I don't own any WALL-E items either. Just this story. And a few other WALL-E story drabbles I've done…**

--

It was one of those days.

M-O was calmly scrubbing nothing in particular; doing what he was programmed to do. Well, he wasn't_ programmed_ to do it anymore, but he's had done it for the past hundred years, so why stop now? Mainly, he was bored, and he wanted something to do. 5 years had passed since that day Axiom landed… of course, the Earth was in pretty good shape nowadays; at least, the part where he lived. The rest of the planet probably has a lot of work to have done on it. But at least the air is clean… he hoped.

M-O had completely forgotten time itself, where he was or even who he was, he was so engrossed in his job… the only thing that brought him back was the loud boom of EVE's Ion Laser. He looked up and realized he was a couple of feet away from WALL-Es home. The next thing he saw was a ticked off EVE, holding her gun out, and WALL-E wheeling away as fast as he could. He quickly hid behind M-O and retracted into his box shape, only peeking his eyes out, to see what was going on. WALL-E was shaking. EVE glared sharply, then turned away. M-O was completely confused.

The entrance to the giant sanctuary closed, leaving EVE in there alone. WALL-E finally came out of his shell and let out a sigh of relief. M-O looked up inquisitively to WALL-E, looking at the obvious sadness in his eyes.

"M-O." WALL-E said in an half surprised/half depressed tone. M-O made a beeping noise and pointed to where EVE was. WALL-E sighed once more. Somehow he was able to explain what the matter was, but really, WALL-E himself didn't know why EVE was so mad. M-O grunted in irritation. Was EVEs circuits going haywire? WALL-E sadly rolled off, leaving M-O to wonder in solitude.

--

The next day was no better. EVE wouldn't even let WALL-E in his own home she was so steamed, so he just wondered around aimlessly until nightfall came. M-O himself was getting depressed just watching WALL-E compress garbage, although no garbage was there, and he was just crushing air. Which can't be crushed.

"EVA…" WALL-E spoke, his circuits breaking in two. How could he stand the torture of knowing that your beloved was mad at you, and you had no idea why? M-O didn't get this whole 'love' thing. What's the point if all it does is hurt you? But whatever the reason, M-O was getting agitated by WALL-E making that noise he makes when he compacts things, and it's even worse sounding when he's depressed and nothing is in there. He was going to see what the heck was wrong with EVE. He tried to roll off, but he ran it to someone. Or something.

"M-O." Eve spoke harsh, paying no mind to the robotic cleaner and continued to float off. WALL-E turned to see EVE, and perked up.

"EV-!" He was cut off when she glared at him, her anger still evident. M-O was getting frustrated. He beeped angrily towards EVE, who just looked at him. She glared at WALL-E, who still looked confused as to why she was so mad at him. This, of course, made her even angrier, and caused her to grab hold of M-Os hand. Cleaner. Thing.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" M-O squirmed in discomfort and surprise, holding hands with someone would probably be more enjoyable if he wasn't so short, and the person that held his hand wasn't levitating. So he was dangling above the ground, more or less being forced to hold hands, because he was kind of being held like a dumbbell.

EVE glared down to M-O for his exclamation and the way he squirmed. He stopped moving, but glared up at her. WALL-E was in complete shock and awe by how EVE was acting, but what happened next will haunt him for the rest of his robotic life.

EVE forcefully pressed M-Os head against hers, caused a spark to be shared between them, and causing WALL-Es circuitry to fail. What the heck was M-O doing with his girl? M-O found himself in complete shock. He felt… violated, in a word.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" M-O squirmed even harsher that time, but was set loose only when EVE floated off to be bitter elsewhere. WALL-E glared at M-O, but felt more sad then angry… Why would EVE do this to him? And with **M-O** of all people! He slowly folded into his box form and began to shut down.

"EVA…" Was the last thing he said before going to 'sleep'. M-O looked around furiously to see if anyone saw him. He felt… dirty, and a little nervous too. I mean, EVE? 'Kissed' him? M-O? The cleaner robot? Never in his wildest dreams- Okay, maybe in his _wildest_ dreams he may have seen this, but it's not like he wanted it. Was it? No… M-O wants to clean. Not to be bothered with emotions. Besides, WALL-E and EVE are a match made in heaven. This should all blow over soon… but EVEs measures to get payback to WALL-E seem a bit drastic. 'Kissed'? By EVE? So… not like her. M-O rolled off, looking embarrassed as to what happened today… hopefully tomorrow will be better.

--

M-O had completely forgotten about the happenings of the day before him. In fact, he just erased the memory of the past two days so he could concentrate on his job. Of course somewhere in the back of his circuitry he remembered, but he refused to dig it up. So there he cleaned in bliss, completely unaware of the rift in the air cause by the fight EVE and WALL-E were having.

While M-O cleaned, he noticed EVE, sadly staring at the ground. Seeing her reminded him of the days before, how she glared, how she shot, how she…

_Kissed_ him.

"WALL-E…" She spoke softly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear her. She glared harshly, but they softened up to eyes of sorrow again as she looked up into the cloud filled sky. M-O shyly came up to her, and made a beeping noise to try and inform her of his presence. She jumped and looked around, seeing M-O she sighed and looked slightly agitated.

"M-O." She acknowledged his presence and sighed. M-O beeped inquisitively. She let out a groan and turned her head away from the creature that was beside her. He looked at her, he was getting tired of her attitude. Just as he was about to get all up in her face, she grabbed hold of him and began cuddling him, smiling happily, like she was on a date.

What the heck.

"Whoa-!" M-O would have kept shouting, but he then saw the reason for her hug. WALL-E was rolling by, watching EVE with jealousy and sadness in his eyes. She put M-O down and began tickling him, like some pet or something.

"M-O…!" She spoke lovingly, trying her best to make WALL-E angry, and it was starting to work. 'What the heck was wrong with EVE?' WALL-E would ask himself. It was really depressing… 'What happened to us?' He questioned. 'Could it really be over for us?' The thought made him feel like crying. After all that stuff he did just to win her over, she leaves him just like that… it hit a circuit.

As soon as WALL-E was gone, she stopped her acting and glared at WALL-Es back. She was still mad about something, and this something was driving M-O insane! How much longer of this 'love' could he take? At first it would've been nice to have a 'girlfriend' as the humans call it, but this was getting to the point where he was being driven to the Reject Robots house! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE A REJECT! Scrubbing his forehead furiously, M-O rolled off, leaving EVE to just glare where WALL-E once was.

--

The next four days went by like this: EVE is alone, M-O accidentally comes over, WALL-E wants to talk to EVE, EVE is mad at WALL-E, flirts with M-O, M-O starts losing his mind. WALL-E was getting mad at M-O for 'going out' with EVE, especially since M-O, of all robots, should know how he feels. Then again, everyone in the world knows how he feels, so **that makes it all the worse**!

M-O once again accidentally ran into the I-Pod like machine and sighed as he saw WALL-E come over. He knew today was just going to play just like a broken record plays. It's been this way all week. Today will make it a whole seven days of insanity playing over and over again. And the fact that each day EVE seemed to get madder and madder at WALL-E didn't help M-Os moral much. When was she going to stop being mad at WALL-E? Make up already, darnit!

"Hmph." M-O grunted as WALL-E tried to talk to EVE again, and EVE grabbed M-O by the cleaner thing, and coddled him like a doll. He just grimaced and tried to ignore it. This hug was crushing him though, almost as if she was tired of this too, but was too mad to stop.

WALL-E just looked sad and confused. Why? That's all he could think. Why was EVE so mad at him? It was tearing his insides out, wire by wire. It hurt. He wanted to be mad, but he couldn't. He wanted to ignore it, but he couldn't. He wanted to know why, but he couldn't. And the fact that he didn't know what was the matter with her made her do something she never wanted to do again.

She kissed M-O. Again.

She had turned her back to WALL-E, trying to pretend she didn't see him (Which she obviously did), and just kissed M-O. It hurt even more this time. It was like pouring salt into an open wound, and WALL-E couldn't take it.

"EVA!" He grabbed hold of EVEs hand. She twisted around and glared at WALL-E, letting go of M-O, who scrubbed his head furiously, trying to get rid of whatever EVEs kiss was on him.

"EVA.." He looked into EVE's eyes, as if to say 'What's the matter?' She just looked at him, pulled her hand away, and turned to float away. "EVA!" He cried out, wanting her to stop. She froze, because there was something blocking her way.

M-O. He glared at her, and beeped angrily. WALL-E wheeled over to EVE, and once more spoke.

"EVA?" She could tell what he meant… he asked what was wrong, which made her to turn in anger to just glare at WALL-E. She eventually opened her chest plate to show a dictionary, which she must have been reading. Slamming it to the ground, the book opened on the 'A' section.

"Anniversary." She spoke. WALL-E cocked his head to the side. She pointed to a word on the page. "Anniversary." She repeated. WALL-E bent down to read what it said:

Anniversary

_A day_ _that commemorates and/or celebrates a past event that occurred on the same day of the year as the initial event. (Noun)_

Wall-E read that sentence multiple times, trying to figure out what it meant. Anniversary? EVE sighed.

"John Mary, Anniversary." John and Mary had actually gotten married a few years back, so EVE discovered what an Anniversary was. It was something people who are married do, and sometimes people dating do as well. WALL-E still didn't quite get what John and Mary had to do with EVEs anger at him. "EVE WALL-E, Anniversary." WALL-E still didn't quite get it. EVE sighed.

M-O actually understod quite well what EVE was trying to say, but of course WALL-E isn't exactly 'advanced'. She closed her eyes to think of a way of what to do. She jumped slightly, and then flew off. WALL-E looked in surprise.

"EVA?" He cried out, trying to figure out where she was going. Before he wheel off, EVE came back with something. She stuck it on her head, and it began to play the memorys of that day when everyone came back to Earth and he had forgotten who she was. It showed this kiss they shared, the hands they held, and the feelings they felt. When she took it off, EVE looked into WALL-Es eyes, who looked back into hers. She looked so sad…

"Anniversary…" She spoke softly. M-O looked at WALL-E, who still had a confused face. It shifted into sadness as EVE saw the way he looked at her. WALL-E grabbed her hand and sighed, she looked back, and shook her head. If he couldn't understand he… maybe they just weren't meant to be. He could tell what she was saying. He didn't want to let go, but maybe… it was for the best. As her hand slipped away from his, they took one last look at each other, before EVE floated away.

M-O was in disbelief. WALL-E? EVE? After the torture they put him through, they just break up like that? Nuh-uh, no way. He was **not** about to let that happen. A red siren appeared on his head as he rolled after EVE, faster then ever before. WALL-E watched the little robot go and 'gasped' in a sense.

"M-O?"

Eve was about to take off. She felt empty inside… did she even feel love in the first place, or was it a short circuit? Maybe he didn't feel the same… How could he if he doesn't get me?

"WALL-E…" As she began liftoff, EVE couldn't fully fly because of this nagging 'woah' sound tugging at the back of her head. She looked around, and saw M-O coming to her, yelling at her. When he finally caught up, she looked at him questioningly. "M-O?" He glared up at her and started to beep out of control. He began banging his hand against the ground in outrage of how she and WALL-E were behaving. As he yelled, the world seemed to go quiet for EVE.

WALL-E was approaching behind M-O, a nervous look on his face. EVE was surprised by his sudden appearance. M-O noticed EVE wasn't listening and beeped even louder. He grunted and looked to see what she was staring at. M-O too was surprised.

Something about the way he looked, that apologetic face he had on, his adorible little hand movements, how nervous he seemed just compelled her to float over to him.

"WALL-E-?" Eve was cut off as WALL-Es trash compactor opened, showing a single daisy.

"An-Anivarcity" WALL-E attempted to speak the large word EVE had said only a few moments ago, while he pulled out the flower and handed it to her. Eve took it and looked at it. It looked so delicate… so innocent… she smiled sadly as she looked up at WALL-E.

"Anniversary…!" She grabbed WALL-E in a tight embrace, accepting the apology he was trying to give. WALL-E was caught off guard, but was happy. EVE had forgiven him. He returned the gesture, and was then set down. They smiled at each other for only a second, but it felt like forever to them. EVE grabbed WALL-Es hand and they walked off together, side by side, their relationship now stronger then before. M-O grunted. It was all over. His job was complete. He should celebrate! Maybe relax, take a break- do some…thinking…

M-O looked at the ground. He sighed. He started up his engines and began scrubbing. It was just one of those days.

**The End**

**I imagine this is how EVE would probably act if she found out about Anniversarys. Shes never had a 'boyfriend' before, and I bet she'd want to do it right. Just imagine if they got married…**

**Please tell me what 'chu think!**


End file.
